


An Assortment of Fluff

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of everything, And Romance, But mostly fluff, F/F, and domesticity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Tumblr fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Plates

**Author's Note:**

> Been getting a lot of requests to put my Tumblr fics up on ao3, so here they are guys! Sorry it took so long to get around to it. Hope everyone enjoys them :)

It's on their fifth date that Cat finds herself in Kara's apartment. She's pressed up against the door before it even closes, her head thrown back, but what she's managed to see is homey. Not Architectural Digest, but it has appeal. Bright and charming, like Kara.

In the morning, wrapped in nothing but Supergirl’s cape, and light pouring through the large windows, Cat gets a better look. Everything is just so Kara. She can't find another suitable word, despite her ample vocabulary. There really isn't one. It’s messy but clean. Like Kara’s desk after lunch. Things, and there are many, fill shelves and cabinets. Cat smiles as she looks over Kara’s eclectic collection of knick knacks, before she heads to the kitchen.

Things are just as diverse in the cupboards, Cat notes as she searches for coffee. No plate, no bowl the same. The mugs are all different, like the chairs around the table. Like all the furniture, Cat realizes as she looks around. Nothing matches, and everything has been painted, touched up. Cat notices the gauges in the wooden top of the island, the chips taken out of the laminate countertop. The coffeemaker looks about twenty years old, the toaster too. Does she pay Kara so little that the girl has to buy everything second hand?

“Machine’s broke. I bro- I’ll have to fly out, if you want coffee.”

Cat turns, pulled from her ruminations by Kara’s sleepy voice, and can’t help but smile at the sight of Supergirl in pajamas, and fuzzy socks.

“I’ll need my cape back though.”

Cat smirks, letting the cape drop slightly, exposing her shoulder as she strides towards her girl. Cat Grant doesn’t need heels to strut. “You’ll have to take it off me.”

Kara pulls her close, when she’s within reach. “Don’t start. I know how you get without coffee. I can go out.”

Cat shakes her head, and let’s the cape fall. “I can think of a few things that are just as stimulating.”

\---

Cat makes a few calls Monday, and is assured by Brenda in human resources, that Kara Danvers might just be the best paid personal assistant on Earth.

\---

A month later, Cat starts to notice the chips and cracks. They’re small, but her penthouse, Carter’s room and the den aside, is immaculate, and the now roughened corner of the marble countertop is glaringly obvious. So are the scratches on her plates, and the cracked tile in the bathroom. And with a sigh she realizes why Kara’s things are second hand. Because Supergirl can bend steel, and crush cement, with little effort. What chance did a coffeemaker have? Why have new things, when they need to be constantly replaced.

So she never mentions it. She’s not sure Kara realizes it’s happening. Cat watches how careful Kara is when she’s at the penthouse. How deliberate all her movements are. Cat had assumed it was nerves before, but as she looks at Kara across the dining room table, and watches how gingerly she cuts up her dinner, how slowly she pushes in her chair, how her shoulders never seem to relax even when she’s playing Nintendo with Carter. Supergirl can’t just smash the buttons when she’s losing.

“I can bring some of my dishes from home,” Kara says, a week later as she helps load the dishwasher. Cat pauses, a scratched plate in her hand, looking up as Kara looks away. “I keep scratching yours. They’re expensive,” Kara rushes out, still staring at the floor. “Or you could get me paper plates maybe? I’m okay with that. I bent all of Eliza’s cutlery, before they got me a set of plastic ones. I don’t want to keep breaking your things. I’m trying not to. Sometimes I just...forget. Forget that I’m an alien. It use to just happen at home, but now I forget here, and I don’t- I don’t want to break your things.” 

Cat sets the plate aside, drying her hands and taking Kara’s face between them. “I forget you’re an alien sometimes too. I wake up in your arms, and I watch you with Carter, and there’s nothing alien about it. Except you. And when I see a broken tile, or a chipped mug, because somehow you always manage to knock your cups against your teeth,” Cat says with a soft smile, running her thumbs over Kara’s tear streaked cheeks. “And I’m reminded that you are not of this Earth. You are so much better than this planet could ever produce.You can scratch every dish in this kitchen. I like the scratched one. I like the reminder that this is where you forget. No paper plates. You -this- is not disposable, so break whatever you want. Just no hearts, Supergirl.”

Kara smiles and nods. “That won’t ever get scratched.”


	2. Furball

“You must love my niece very much.”

Cat turned from the bar, two drinks prepared, and handed one to Astra. She could hear Kara and Alex in the den, groaning and hollering as Carter schooled them yet again in Mario Kart. “Did you doubt it?” she asked.

Astra accepted the drink, and leaned back against the arm of a nearby chair. “No, but you have proved this evening that it is truly unconditional.”

Cat crooked an eyebrow, and sipped her drink. “And what specifically have I done this evening to prove my love for Kara? If you think I cooked that meal, you are mistaken.”

“You smile at that name she calls you.”

Cat took another sip, and waved a dismissive hand. “Oh that. She’s always called me that. She said it was a term of endearment.”

“You do not know what it means?”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “She _said_ it was the Kryptonian equivalent of sweetheart.”

Astra, the feared general, shrank under Cat’s scrutinizing gaze. “Perhaps I should have not mentioned it. I believed you knew what she was saying, and I do not want Kara to be with the dogs.”

Cat tilted her head, eyes still narrowed. “The what?”

Astra looked down into her glass. “Alex sent me to the dogs last week. There were no dogs, and I did not enjoy sleeping on the couch. I do not wish this on Kara.”

“Ah,” Cat nodded. “On Earth we call that the dog house.”

“On Krypton, we did not have separate houses for our pets, nor would we send our mates to live in them if we did.”

Cat downed the rest of her drink. “Yes,” she started, turning to refill her tumbler. “You Kryptonians are very civilized. I certainly didn’t watch Kara chug thirty ounces of root beer yesterday to test whether she could burp your alphabet.” Astra’s eyes widened, but Cat waved a dismissive hand, and resumed leaning back against the bar. “An experiment with Carter. Now tell me more about this pet name.”

“Kara will not get in trouble?”

“Why are you so worried? What could it possibly be that it would get her in trouble?”

Astra shifted. “You have often voiced your displeasure at people making feline references.”

“Feline,” Cat repeated. “You're hesitating, which leads me to believe Kara is not comparing me to some kind of powerful, Kryptonian lioness.”

Astra polished off her drink. “We did not have lions on Krypton, nor cats, but Kara always did very well with her writing classes. She seems to have invented her own word by combining several. She is very clever. She loves you so much. I’m certain she invented it to express her affection in her native language.”

Cat kept Astra fidgeting with a stare that could possibly shoot lasers. “Stalling is a terrible tactic, General. Out with it. The words.”

Astra set her glass down before she broke it. “I think now perhaps I should not tell you.”

Cat took a step forward. “Too late. Tell me.”

Astra bowed her head in defeat, and sighed, muttering a string of alien words.

Cat crossed her arms, recognizing some of the syllables. “And what does all that mean?”

Astra cringed, pained to give up her niece, but, for all her powers, frightened of Cat. “Rao forgive me,” she threw up before translating. “Cute, little furball.”

Cat’s expression was unreadable, as she polished off her drink and set her glass down on the bar. “Furball,” she muttered.

“Also cute and little,” Astra attempted in an effort to save her niece, but Cat didn't hear her as she marched towards the den. Astra followed quickly, and captured Cat before she interrupted the battle for Rainbow Road.

“Put me down!” Cat screeched, as Astra effortlessly hoisted the smaller woman over her shoulder.

Everyone quickly piled out of the den as they heard the commotion. “What the hell is going on?” Alex asked.

Cat was beating futilely against Astra’s back. “Put me down, or I’m going to kill you! I can do it. I will find a way.”

Astra looked at her stunned niece. “I suggest you run, little one. Your human knows the true meaning of your pet name for her. I don’t believe she finds it as affectionate as you intended.”

Kara’s mouth fell open to let slip a rare expletive. “Shit.”


	3. Cavities

“Can you get cavities?”

Kara shook her head. “No,” she mumbled around her toothbrush.

Carter furrowed his brow, and turned to look at her. “Then why bother brushing your teeth?” He asked with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Kara smiled, and reached out to ruffle his hair. “So your mom will make out with me.”

“Kara!” He groaned, pulling away. “That’s gross.”


	4. Experiment #1

The day after Carter found out Kara was Supergirl, the questions began.

“How much can you lift?”

“A lot.”

“Do you need to sleep?”

“Not a lot.”

“Do you have to breathe?”

“Yes, but not as much as humans.”

“How long can you hold it for?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can we find out?”

Experiment #1

“Mom you can’t talk to Kara.”

Cat came around the couch, hands on her hips, as she prepared to scold her son. “I can talk to Kara whenever I want, young man, and right now I need to know where she put those files she brought home yesterday.”

Carter checked the timer that was running on his phone. “Well I’m sorry, but can she just show you? We’re in the middle of something, and she can’t talk.”

Cat crossed her arms. “And why not?” She asked looking at Kara, who gestured to her face as if it would answer all of Cat’s questions.

“We’re seeing how long she can hold her breath for.”

Cat sat on the edge of the coffee table facing them. Her curiosity piqued, and work forgotten. “Well how long has it been?”

Carter checked his phone again. “One hundred and nine minutes.”

Cat’s eyes went wide, before a grin spread across her face. “Well that’s certainly good to know,” she said with a wink, crossing her legs.

Between holding her breath, and watching Cat move in that skirt, Kara thought briefly that maybe she was capable of fainting. She blushed as red as her cape, and gestured frantically at Carter, who was thankfully looking at his phone.

“Could you go for two hours?” He asked.

Kara shot Cat a look to keep quiet, before turning to Carter and shrugging. Her face said maybe.

“This is so cool,” he said. “So you could totally fly in space.” He started talking excitedly to himself, about how fast Kara could fly, and if she could hold her breath long enough could she make it to the moon and back. Cat had no doubt, as he typed frantically on his phone, that he was looking up the distance, and doing the math. Her smart boy.

Her eyes though shifted from Carter to Kara. Kara who was still wearing her pyjamas, hair in a messy ponytail, sitting back on the couch. Her face was turned toward the glass wall of the penthouse, looking out at the city. This beautiful girl, who spent all of her time either at the office, or out fighting crime and preventing disasters, was now happy to spend her Saturday afternoon sitting here indulging Carter's curiosity. This amazing girl, who could probably use even a couple of hours to unwind and do something for herself, was willingly wasting away her day off just because Carter asked. Cat didn’t doubt Kara would sit here all afternoon if that's how long it took.

She didn't think Kara could occupy more space in her heart, but at that moment she felt like she might burst.

Kara turned to look at her, smiling. “What?” She mouthed, seeing the look on her girlfriend's face.

“I love you,” Cat mouthed in reply, sliding off the table to sit in Kara's lap.

“Don't distract her, mom,” Carter said, not looking up. “This is serious.”

Cat reached out to ruffle his hair. “I wouldn't dare disrupt such a serious scientific endeavour.”

“Well last week you distracted her so bad, just by walking past her desk, that she crushed her mouse.”

Cat chuckled, and kissed the tip of Kara's nose. “Aww, my poor, distractible alien.”

Kara smiled, and bounced her tiny human on her knees, fingers playing with the hem of Cat's blouse, as they snuggled together.

Cat soon noticed, the bouncing was becoming erratic, and lifted her head from Kara's shoulder. “I think you may have your answer soon, sweetheart,” Cat said, looking at Kara's face. Her cheeks were a shade darker than their usual rosy hue.

Carter checked his timer. “Forty more seconds and it's two hours. You can do it.”

Kara just fidgeted. She would have bounced Cat on to the floor if she hadn't been holding on to her. She looked at Carter, for any indication those forty seconds were going to be over soon.

“Okay, ten seconds,” he said standing up, and bouncing too, as he counted down.

“Three...two...one!”

The breath Kara took nearly used up all the oxygen in the room.

“Amazing!” Carter exclaimed, holding out a hand, that Kara slapped as she tried suck in another breath. “You're so awesome.”

Kara just grinned at him, still trying to calm her breathing. “Guess I won't be making it to the moon, sorry buddy,” she panted.

“But in a vacuum you could fly faster! I'm gonna go do some research! You're so cool, Kara,” he added over his shoulder, running up the stairs.

Cat ran a soothing hand over a flushed cheek. “Very cool,” she said, bringing her lips down to Kara's ear to add in a whisper. “Maybe you can send me to the moon tonight. I wonder how many orgasms I can have in two hours.”

Kara never quite got her breathing under control for the rest of the day.


	5. ALF

“Do you know what an ‘alf’ is?” Kara asked, setting four boxes of pizza down on the coffee table.

Alex stopped her bottle of Heineken before it reached her lips. “An elf?”

Kara flopped down on the couch next to her sister, shaking her head. “No not elf, alf.”

Alex furrowed her brow. “Like the old TV show?

Kara shrugged, polishing off a slice. “I don't know, I'm asking you. Was there a show? You know I'm still not that well versed it the television classics.”

Alex set her own pizza down, and took a sip of beer. “I don’t know about classic. It was a show in the 80s. There were always reruns of it on when I got home from school.”

“What was it about?”

Alex chuckled. “Funny you should ask. It was about an alien, named Alf who crash landed on Earth and this family took him in. He was this weird, fuzzy, cute kind of alien thing. I think Alf stood for alien life form.”

Kara's face lit up with understanding. “Oh, that makes sense then.”

“None of this is making sense to me.”

Kara smiled, swallowing another slice. “Alf seems to be my newest pet name.”

Alex coughed, nearly choking on her mouthful of beer. “That's your pet name? Cat's been calling you Alf?”

Kara nodded. “Well I’m also an alien life form. It’s cute.”

Alex fought back her laughter. “Oh very cute, and you know, in the show, Alf ate cats.”

Kara looked at her sister mortified. “I would never eat a cat!”

Alex brought her bottle to her lips, and raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Fresh realization spread a bright red across Kara's cheeks. “Ohhh…well that's not the- oh Rao.”


	6. All the Stars Between

Kara closed her eyes and remembered. Remembered the spires of Argo City. How they glowed at night, drawing her attention toward the sky. Remembered how the moons danced. Remembered the stars. Remembered the constellations. Remembered her father’s voice as he helped her map them. Remembered laughing as they made up their own. Remembered her mother shaking her head, and telling her it was time for bed, but not before pointing out one last group.

“ _Do you see those six stars?” Alura asked, crouching and pointing over her daughter’s shoulder._

_Kara followed her mother’s finger, and looked up at the sky, nodding._

_“Did your father tell you how important that constellation is?”_

_Kara shook her head, as her mother’s arm came down to hold her close._

_“Those stars shone so bright the night you were born. I held you in my arms, and as I looked out the window, they were the only stars I could see. When your naming day arrived everyone was making suggestions, but I knew already. That constellation is Kara, the goddess of beauty and art. She blessed us the night you were born, so to thank her you were given her name.”_

Kara opened her eyes, and took a deep, steadying breath before lifting her brush, and touching it to her canvas. The spires still glowed, the moons still danced, and those six stars still shone the brightest. Stepping back, she looked at her work, and managed a small smile. Krypton still existed. It would always be with her. And she could keep it alive.

Cleaning her brushes, and washing her hands, Kara silently recited her nightly prayers. She pulled off her paint spattered t shirt, tossing it in the laundry room, before quietly heading toward the bedroom. With a yawn, she slipped under the covers.

Cat rolled over as the mattress dipped, curling into the warmth and strength of Kara's embrace. “Do I have another painting for the study?” She asked, her voice lazy from sleep.

Kara only nodded, and brushed a wayward curl from Cat's face. “Can we have a Kryptonian ceremony?” She asked, entwining her hand with Cat's, playing with the engagement ring that adorned the other woman's finger. “I mean- as well as the human one. It could just be here, on the terrace with Alex and Kal, Hank, and Eliza too, and Carter, of course. Carter needs to stand up with you. Because- Because we'll be joined, so he'll be joining my house too. It's not an elaborate thing. It's at night. There's bracelets. And- and the vows-”

Cat rubbed her palm in circles over Kara's chest. “Breathe, darling,” Cat interrupted, gently nuzzling her face into a broad shoulder.

“I can translate the vows,” Kara finished.

Cat tightened her grip on Kara's hand. “Don't translate anything. Teach them to me. I want to be your wife on Earth and Krypton.”

Kara closed her eyes tight. “And all the stars between,” she whispered.

 


	7. Not Gross

“You can do this,” Kara repeated to herself. “You can do this. It's not gross. That's a lie. It is gross,” she continued, shuddering as she remembered Alex’s partying era, and how often she had held back her sister's hair, as she watched her wretch over the toilet.

“But last week you microwaved a giant blue alien with your eyes, and it exploded all over you. And you survived. This is not worse than that. It's just Carter, and he's a little sick, and you're a super girlfriend,” she paused to appreciate her own joke, opening a can of ginger ale, and filling a small plastic cup. “And Cat has entrusted you with taking care of the most precious thing in her life, so it's not gross, and you're not super nervous about screwing this up at all.”

Opening a cupboard, she pulled out a straw, bending its flexible neck, and putting it in the cup. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves, and her own unsick, yet queasy stomach, before heading upstairs.

“Buddy?” She asked softly, opening the door to Carter's room slowly. She hoped he had fallen back to sleep, but looking in she saw Carter sitting up, clutching the bucket she'd given him.

“Kara,” he groaned. “I'm sorry. I couldn't make it to the bathroom.”

Kara rushed over, her own queasiness forgotten, as Carter’s bleary blue eyes looked up at her. She set the ginger ale on the bedside table, and sat next to him, rubbing his back as he heaved, and coughed.

“It's okay, Carter. That's what the bucket’s for. You don't have to be sorry for being sick,” she reassured him. “I'm sorry you're stuck with me taking care of you, instead of your mom. I'm sure she knows exactly what to do and say to make you feel better.”

Carter managed a small smile, before another violent heave racked his small body. “You make me feel better too,” he said, between gags.

Kara smiled, and continued to rub circles on his back, until Carter relaxed, and managed a few deep breaths.

“You're okay,” she said soothingly, taking the bucket from his loosened grip, and heading into the bathroom with it. Emptied and cleaned, she placed it back beside the bed, and sat back down. “This is the part where you have ginger ale, right?”

Carter managed a weak chuckle, as he sat up against the headboard. He took a few sips as Kara held the cup for him. “I guess you don't get sick, huh?”

Kara shook her head. “Not on this planet, but I remember being sick a few times as a kid. I got to stay home from my lessons, and my dad took care of me. One time, he tried to braid my hair to keep it out of my face, but he was so horrible at it. I ended up with this big knot, and he had to cut it out. My hair was all uneven on one side, and my mom came home and she was so mad. But I remember laughing so much about it with my dad that I forgot I was sick.”

Carter laughed and took another sip of ginger ale. “He sounds like fun.”

Kara smiled softly, remembering how warm and loving her father had always been. “He was. We goofed around a lot, and he let me get away with everything. My mom was great, but she had to work a lot. My dad really took care of me, played with me, cooked with me, horribly, but he tried. He always encouraged me with my art, and he did eventually learn how to braid my hair,” she remembered, absently adjusting Carter’s blankets. “I was his little girl. I miss all my family, but sometimes I miss him the most.”

Carter leaned back against his pillows. “I know it’s not the same,” he started. “But you have me and Mom now.”

Kara’s heart swelled, and she immediately moved to sit against the headboard, putting an arm around Carter and pulling him in close. “It’s not the same, but it’s just as great. I love you, and your mom so much.”

Carter smiled, and laid his head on Kara's shoulder. “I love you too. You take good care of me, and not just when I’m sick.”

Kara rested her cheek against his mop of curly hair. “Thanks buddy. You feeling a little better? Sleepy?”

Carter nodded, his eyes closing. “Nap time,” he mumbled.

Kara smiled and held him closer. “Sounds good. I’ll be right here when you wake up and then we'll see how you feel about some soup. Your mom said she was going at lunch to pick some up from the deli you like, and then come to check up on you.”

Carter smiled against her shoulder, and nodded. “Yay,” he cheered feebly. “Soup on Krypton?”

Kara nodded. “But nothing as good as matzah ball,” she answered, closing her eyes as well.

She dozed off, not really sleeping, making sure to stay alert enough in case Carter needed to be whisked to the bathroom. Thankfully there was no need for her super speed or the bucket. Kara opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the penthouse’s front door opening. She checked the clock on the nightstand, and kissed the top of Carter's head, happy to find him still asleep on her shoulder.

Cat appeared in the doorway, minutes later. She and Kara shared warm smiles, and a quick kiss, as Cat sat down on the edge of the bed. “How is he?” She whispered.

“It was pretty rough after you left, but he had some ginger ale an hour ago, and kept it down, then fell asleep,” Kara answered. “Are we in the clear?”

Cat leaned over, to run her fingers through Carter's hair. “We'll have to see what happens after lunch. I cancelled my afternoon meetings, and everything else I can do from here, so if you want to go-”

Kara cut her off, shaking her head adamantly. “No. I’m staying. I promised I’d be here when he woke up. Unless you want me to go? Did I do okay?” 

Cat brought her hand to Kara’s cheek, and pulled her in for a long kiss. “As always, you’re amazing.”

Carter cracked an eye open. “If you two don’t cut it out,” he groaned. “I’m going to need the bucket again.” 


	8. Sunscreen

Kara opened her eyes as Carter sat down quietly next to her in the grass on the terrace. She unfolded her legs, and stretched them out. “You okay, buddy?” She asked, looking him over. His curly hair as messy as his mother’s in the morning. “It’s early. Your mom’s not even up yet. Did you have a bad dream?”

Carter crossed his legs, and shook his head. “No, I just kinda woke up. Guess I didn’t need anymore sleep.”

Kara smiled, and bumped him with her shoulder. “You want me to make you breakfast?”

He shook his head again. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your prayers.”

“It’s okay. I was finished, and you’re always welcome to join me,” she said, relieving his worries. “I just like to sit out here when I’m done, and soak up some sun.”

Carter leaned back, mimicking Kara. He squinted as the sun hit his face. “Does sitting in the sun, make you stronger?”

Kara shook her head. “Not unless I’m feeling a little low on power. Sometimes on sunny days I feel...bouncier. I need to go for long flights, burn it off,” she paused. “I guess it’s like that time we tried to make hot chocolate, and the milk boiled over. Remember?” She looked over to see Carter nod. “ Well, the pot’s my cells, the milk’s my powers, and the stove is the sun. When I’m charged the milk is bubbling, but it’s close to the edge. If it keeps getting heat, it boils, and then it’s everywhere. So I have to either take it off the heat, which is hard to do on a sunny day. Especially when your mom is so obsessed with glass walls,” she added, with a chuckle Carter echoed. “So I have to take a little milk out of the pot.”

Carter sat up, crossing his legs. “What if you wore sunscreen?”

Kara laughed, sitting up as well. “I’ll have to ask Alex about that, but I don’t think I need to worry about the UV index as much as you do freckle face.”

“Hey!” Carter exclaimed, lunging and tackling Kara into the grass. “Have you seen your nose?”

She giggled, and hugged him close. “Freckles are a reminder that the light of Rao is within us.”

“Even mine?”

“I think you’re made up of every star in the universe, Carter.”


	9. My Hero

“No!” Kara squealed.

“Kara!” Cat implored. “You're the superhero!”

The volume of their mingled screams only increased, as both women became more frantic.

“It's so gross, Cat. I don't want to touch it.”

“Use a Kleenex!” Cat screeched, too distraught to be embarrassed by the pitch her voice had attained. She grabbed the box from the nearby counter and threw it.

“No!” Kara whined, the box hitting her in the chest and falling to the bathroom floor. She bounced, frenetic in the doorway, shaking her hands in disgust. “Why does it have so many legs?”

Cat gripped her robe tight up around her neck. “I don't know, Kara! But those legs are climbing up my wall, and my big, strong girlfriend, who fought a purple alien with wings last week, is freaking out and not helping. You're _Supergirl!_ Be...super.”

Kara ran her hands through her bedhead, blowing out a long breath. “Right. Right. It’s just a bug. With a million, gross legs, but I can do this,” she asserted. “I can do this. This is what I do. I will rescue my beautiful girlfriend from this disgusting creature, and then make passionate love to her in the heat of victory.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Yes. I’m so turned on by your shrieking. Just kill it, Kara!” She pleaded. “ It’s moving again.”

Kara picked up the Kleenex, channeling Supergirl, as she pulled one from the box like she was drawing a sword. “It’s just a bug, it can’t hurt me. Nothing can hurt me,” she muttered. “I’m Supergirl. I’m bulletproof,” she continued, slowly approaching the wall, bravely holding up her Kleenex.

Brave until the monstrosity scurried higher. Cat screamed, Kara jumped.

“ _Zhaol_!” She cried, blindly slapping the wall, missing the bug, but creating a palm sized crater.

“Kara!”

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, breathing deep, and bringing herself back under control. “I got this. New plan,” she said, turning to face her opponent. She squared her shoulders, and set her jaw, imagining her cape blowing behind her in the wind. “I’m not afraid of you. _Dokhahsh!_ ” She spat, before releasing a quick beam of energy from her eyes. Soon all that remained was a charred hole in the drywall.

Fists on her hips, a stance that lacked a certain effect when she was wearing her pajamas, Kara nonetheless turned to Cat, beaming with pride from her victory. “You’re safe now ma’am.”

Cat rolled her eyes, but stepped forward to kiss Kara sweetly. “My hero.”


	10. Numbers

Kara sat next to Carter at the dining room table. Rain ran down the glass walls of the penthouse, forming puddles in the grass on the terrace. “Sorry we couldn't go flying this morning, buddy,” she apologized, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Carter looked up from his notebook to watch the storm, but didn’t seem too disheartened. “That’s okay, Kara,” he said. “Despite your powers, I know you don’t control the weather.”

Kara smiled, and look over at his work. “What’s this?”

“Math,” Carter sighed. “I thought I’d work ahead a little bit, but it’s so boring.”

Kara chuckled. “I’m not going to argue with you about that. Math was my worst subject.”

“Did you have math class on Krypton?” He asked, perking up.

Kara nodded. “Yep, and it sucked, and I spent every lesson secretly doodling in this little art book my father had given me. I had to get a tutor,” she whispered, like she was revealing her deepest secret. “Numbers have never really my thing. I just wasn't really interested in them. I'm still not. And I found the numbers here hard to learn, and weird. I always used to mix up six and nine.”

“The numbers here are weird?” Carter asked.

Kara nodded. “Well weird to me.”

Carter reached down beside his chair to pull a new notebook out of his backpack. “Can you write out your numbers for me?” He asked, bouncing in his seat.

Kara smiled bright, and picked up a pencil off the table. “Yes, but this notebook doesn’t leave the house, okay?” She requested. “If people see it, they’ll want to know what it is, and where it came from and...”

Carter nodded emphatically. “And as far as I know, Kara Danvers is not a super powered alien. She’s my mom’s dorky girlfriend, who’s on a serious Settlers of Catan losing streak.”

“Hey!” Kara feigned hurt, giving Carter a little push. “Well this dork is going to wipe the floor with you tonight, nerd.”

Carter laughed, as he bumped their shoulders together. “I’ll believe it when I see it,” he shot back, blue eyes shining. “Mom and I have been kicking your butt for weeks.”

Kara ruffled his mop of hair. “Maybe I’m letting you win, because I’m so awesome, and big and strong, and I don’t want you to feel inadequate.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “Right. Big and strong. You’re afraid of my mom.”

Kara shook her head. “No, no, no... I’m not _afraid_ of her,” she started, but a pointed look from Carter killed her argument. “Okay, maybe a little. Now are you finished teasing me?”

Carter laughed, and nodded. “For now.”

Kara gave him another little shove, before opening the notebook to the first page. With Carter watching, she filled the top half with a sketch of her crest, below it she started writing a series of alien characters that had Carter enthralled.

“Whoa,” he let out. “So cool. What does it say?”

Kara finished writing, and smiled. “Well that’s the crest of my house, but you know that. Under that is our motto: _El Maiarah_ ,” she explained, pointing with her pencil. “And then it says: Property of Carter Grant.”

“That says my name?” He asked wide eyed. Kara could see him attempting to decipher it.

“Yeah, here,” she said, pointing to the characters that represented his name. “But I think we should stick to numbers today, because it’s way simpler than the letters. We have a lot of letters.”

“How many?”

Kara turned to the next page, before stopping to think, counting in her head. “There’s thirty three, but then there’s a bunch of weird vowel stuff that happens, so I say we start with numbers. This is zero to ten.” Kara explained, writing each number first in Kryptonian, followed by their corresponding Arabic numeral. “Fun Kryptonian fact: we never spell out our numbers.”

Carter nodded, moving forward to the edge of his seat. “So if you wanted to write two, you would always use that symbol, you wouldn’t spell it out with letters?”

Kara nodded. “Yep, it was really silly to me to see numbers written out with letters when I got to Earth. And our zero,” she added, pointing to the corresponding character she’d written out. “Is also our decimal point.”

Carter looked over her, confused. “How does that work?”

Kara looked down at the page. “Well we only use zero when it’s actually a zero. So you guys write twenty as a two and a zero, but in Kryptonian twenty is made up of two and ten,” she explained, writing it out for Carter to see.

He nodded. “Got it, so even one hundred would be ten and ten.”

Kara smiled bright. “Exactly. So zero being the decimal is easy, because if I wrote, one-zero-five, in Kryptonian, it would translate to one-point-five. I struggled enough with math in my own language, you guys had to go put zeros everywhere, and decimals, but Alex was a better tutor than the one I had on Krypton, and way nicer.”

“So cool” seemed to be all Carter could say, as Kara continued. She quickly wrote out how each number was pronounced, and helped Carter get through some of the more difficult alien sounds.

“Roll your ‘r’ buddy,” she instructed. “It’s rrr-a-oo-j.”

“R-r-r-a-oo-sh,” he attempted.

“That was so good!” Kara clapped. “That’s a hard one. You should have heard me trying to say ‘eight’ when I got here. G-h-t seriously? Disaster.”

“And nothing’s changed.” Came from behind them.

“Mom!” Carter hollered, jumping up. He ran across the open expanse of the penthouse, and dragged Cat, who was still shrugging off her coat, over to the dining room. “Kara’s teaching me Kryptonian!”

“She is?” Cat queried, dropping kisses to Carter and Kara’s cheeks.

Carter sat back down, and held up his notebook. “Yeah. We’re starting with the numbers! Isn't it cool?”

Cat smiled lovingly. “Very,” she said, rubbing his back. “But if she shows you any Kryptonian multiplication tables, make sure you check her math.”

“Hey!” Kara countered. “I can multiply.”

Cat hummed, sitting on Kara’s knee. “Of course, darling,” she said, pulling the notebook towards her. “Is there room in your class for another student?”

Kara smiled, wrapping an arm around Cat’s waist. “Absolutely.”


	11. Blow On It

“Is it safe?” Carter asked, pausing in the entrance of the kitchen.

Kara reached into a nearby drawer, and pulled out a set of utensils. She turned towards Carter and the island. “No,” she said adamantly, double checking the tray she was preparing. “Definitely not. Stay downstairs until she’s asleep, or the exorcism is over.”

Carter laughed, as Kara passed by with her tray. “You really are a superhero.”

“Good thing I'm bulletproof.”

“Will that protect you from balls of snotty Kleenex?”

Kara grimaced, as she reached the stairs of the penthouse. “If I’m not back in half an hour, call Alex. I might be in need of a rescue.”

Carter nodded. “Good luck.”

With a deep breath, Kara headed up the stairs as quietly as possible, and cheated by floating down the hallway. Balancing the tray in one hand, she opened the door to the master bedroom, cringing as it creaked.

“Go away.”

Kara slipped into the room. “No,” she countered, making her way to the bed, and setting the tray on the nightstand. She grabbed the forgotten garbage can from the floor and started collecting discarded Kleenex. “I brought soup and crackers, and tea. You need to eat, and get lots of fluids.”

The ball of blankets in the centre of the bed moved, but Cat remained buried beneath them. “I'm not hungry. Go away.”

Kara sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to rub, what x-ray vision confirmed, was Cat’s back. “No. You need to eat and drink to get better, so you can get back to work by Monday, and the world can keep spinning.”

“I don't want you to see me like this,” Cat groaned, sniffling. “I’m disgusting. Riddled with germs. Order us a new mattress. I'm burning this one.”

Kara smiled. “Okay, I'll do it after you have some soup.”

Cat huffed, and flung off her blankets. “Don’t look at me,” she moaned, rolling over.

Kara smiled, and pushed sweaty curls from Cat’s forehead. “You always look beautiful to me.”

Cat would normally have rolled her eyes, instead she used the energy to scoot over, and lay her head in Kara's lap. “We’re married. You have to say those things.”

Kara shook her head, and stroked Cat’s hair. “I’m not just saying that. I thought you were beautiful long before we were married, but the vows I took are why I'm up here risking my life. Sickness and health right?”

Cat buried her face in Kara’s stomach. “I don't feel good.”

Kara chuckled. “I know, love. I’m gonna make it better,” she assured, rearranging the pillows and helping Cat sit up against the headboard. She gave Cat a quick appraisal. Her wife’s hair was matted and greasy. Her usually sharp eyes, cloudy and unfocused. Her damp pajamas clung to her thin frame. No doubt they, and the sheets, would be incinerated as well. “Let’s start with soup,” Kara said softly. “And then we’ll get you in the bath.”

“You didn’t make it did you?”

Kara picked up the bowl, and spoon. “Ah, no. It's from the place on the corner. Chicken noodle. I only reheated it, so it's safe for human consumption.”

Cat groaned, as Kara held out a spoonful, tentatively leaning forward to let it touch her lips. She pulled back immediately. “It's too hot,” she whined. “Blow on it, baby.”

Kara sighed, but smiled, blowing a puff of cool air onto the spoon. Once it was right temperature she managed to get Cat to swallow a few more spoonfuls, before hazel eyes started to droop.

Kara set the soup aside, and helped.her wife slip back down under the covers.

“Hot,” Cat mumbled, pointing to her creased forehead.

Leaning over, Kara blew a wisp of cool air across heated skin, before dropping a tender kiss. She smiled as Cat's face relaxed. “Love you.”


	12. Experiment #2

It seemed the more Carter learned about her powers, the more questions he had.

“How do your eyes see through stuff?”

“We’re still figuring that one out.”

“How do they make lasers?”

“Still figuring that out too.”

“How do you adjust the length of the wave you’re emitting?”

“Uh...by squinting?”

“Can you make gamma rays?”

“No?”

“Microwaves?”

“I think so.”

“Can you cook stuff?”

Experiment #2

Carter bounced, grabbing the edge of the kitchen island, as Kara unloaded her haul of pizza pockets, and microwave popcorn.

“Do you have safety goggles?” Kara asked, ripping open the packaging on a pizza pocket. She placed it on a plate, and set it in the middle of the island. “Because I’ve never done this.”

Carter rolled his eyes, opening the physics textbook, that he had in front of him. “It’s not a bomb Kara. If it blows up we have lots of paper towels. And the fire extinguisher is under the sink.”

Kara nodded. “Right, and we don’t tell your mom-”

“Because you’re afraid of her.”

“Because I’m afraid of her, and because she loves this kitchen more than me, and I’m not allowed to actually cook in it-”

“Because you ruined her pots.”

“Let alone conduct experiments,” she finished.

Carter flipped through the pages of his textbook. “But it’s for my education, so I’m sure mom will be fine.” He found the page he wanted, and held it up to show Kara. “Okay, so here’s microwaves,” he said, pointing to the chart of wavelengths. “That’s where you’ve got to be.”

Kara nodded. “Cool. Okay come stand behind me.”

Grinning, Carter picked up his book, and came around to the other side of the island. “You got this.”

Kara squared her shoulders, and reaching back to make sure Carter stayed shielded by her radiation resistant body, shot a stream of bright light from her eyes. Too bright, if the charred husk of a once delicious pizza pocket was any indication.

“Whoa!” Carter exclaimed, running to dump it in the sink, and douse it, before the smoke detectors went off. He put the plate back on the island, and set up for another attempt.

“That was maybe a little too hot,” Kara stated.

Carter looked down at his textbook. “Yeah. Longer wavelength. You have to go from here,” he said, pointing to the part of the spectrum marked infrared, and sliding his finger to the left. “To here.”

Kara nodded. “Got it. Less barbecue, more microwave,” she said, as Carter stepped behind her.

She set herself up, and focused. The beam from her eyes was barely perceptible, it looked more like Kara was having a staring contest with her food, until Carter saw a drop of cheese and sauce, ooze out onto the plate.

“Kara!” He hollered, jumping as he held on to both her shoulders. “You did it!”

Kara squealed, snatching the plate from the island, and taking a bite. “Just like mom makes,” she said with a grin.

Carter too a bight. “Yeah,” he said dryly. “Mom let’s me eat like this all the time.”

Kara laughed. “Well until she gets home, how about some popcorn, and a movie. Your pick.”

\---

Cat heard the television through the penthouse door, and shook her head. Why did someone with super hearing, need to have the volume so high? She should never have agreed to that surround sound system, but it was hard to say no to two sets of pleading blue eyes.

“How are you still hungry?” She heard Carter ask, as she kicked off her heels, and walked towards the den.

“Because I’m always hungry,” Kara proclaimed. “And now I don’t even have to get up to make more popcorn. I can microwave it right here, on the coffee table, with my eyes, ‘cause my kid, is a friggin’ physics genius.”

Cat brought her hand to her mouth, and stopped in the doorway, watching as Kara threw her arm around Carter’s shoulder so casually, as though referring to him as ‘her kid’ while watching Raiders of the Lost Ark was just something that occurred every Saturday afternoon.

“Well we need more root beer,” Carter declared. “And unfortunately that still requires getting off the couch,” he finished, hopping up and turning to see Cat in the doorway. “Hey mom,” he said with a smile, offering a quick hug, as he skipped by.

“Hey,” Kara beamed, turning from her spot on the couch. “Coming to join us? We’re going to watch it again with the commentary.”

Cat didn’t answer. She walked towards the couch, leaning over the back of it, to kiss her girlfriend silly.

“Missed me?”

“Always. I didn’t miss that you just referred to Carter as your kid,” Cat said, holding Kara’s face in her hands. “I haven’t missed the way you look at him, or treat him. I haven’t missed how you know he only drinks A&W root beer, and that you go out of your way to find it in glass bottles because he thinks it tastes better. I haven’t missed that sometimes Supergirl goes on long flights up north, and when she comes back, there’s always five bags of ketchup chips in the pantry, because she knows Carter has been obsessed with them since I took him to Vancouver with me when he was little. I haven’t missed that you spend every precious, spare hour you have on a Saturday afternoon, making him feel special, and wanted, and cherished.”

Cat paused to brush her thumbs over Kara’s bright, rosy cheeks. “I love you so much. Why don’t we talk to the lawyers, make it official. We’ll talk to Carter tonight.”

Kara nodded vigorously, and lifted Cat up and over the back of the couch, pulling the smaller woman into her lap, just as Carter returned.

“Is one of Kara’s powers, knowing exactly when I’m about to enter a room, so you guys can time it perfectly, to get me the most grossed out?”

“That’s one of my powers, sweetheart,” Cat answered, making herself comfortable in Kara’s lap. “But what’s this I hear about microwaving popcorn on my coffee table?”


	13. Hot and Bothered

Kara pulled open the door of the pharmacy across from Catco, and swiped the screen of her phone so forcefully it left a crack. She didn’t care. She needed to talk to Alex, who thankfully picked up on the first ring.

_“Shouldn’t you be at lunch eating your sixth donut of the day?”_

“No teasing, Alex,” Kara whined. “I have a big problem.” She could hear the chair scraping on the floor as Alex undoubtedly jumped to her feet. “Relax, I’m not in danger. I don’t think. I might be dying, but I don’t really know. What does dying feel like? I'm really hot and,” she lowers her voice, covering her mouth with a cupped hand. “And my armpits are all sweaty.”

_“Kara, you don't sweat. You wear cardigans when it's 95 degrees out. Maybe you should come in and I can have a look at you.”_

Kara scanned the signs above each aisle, before darting through other customers to the one she needed. “I don't feel sick. Like kryptonite sick, and I'm at full power,” she whispered. “I'm just sweaty. Miss Grant brushed some hair out of my face this morning, and I just got really hot. She got new perfume, do you think I'm allergic to something in it? I can't be. Right? How will I go to work? I can't ask Miss Grant to stop using it. It smelled really nice. Like-”

_“Kara, Kara,”_ Alex interrupted, finally managing to get her sister to stop rambling. _“You can't have allergies.”_

“Well then I'm getting more human or something,” Kara mumbled, stopping in front of a large display. “I can't really say I'm enjoying it. I need it to go away. That's what antiperspirant is for right? Will it work for me? You need to help me pick one out. What kind do you use?”

Alex laughed on the other end of the line. _“I don't know. Whatever’s on sale.”_

“Stop laughing,” Kara hissed. “This is serious.” She picked up a stick with a picture of the ocean on it, and brought it to her nose. She immediately recoiled. “Rao, that is not what an ocean breeze smells like.”

Alex’s giggling continued to filter through the phone. _“Can I put you on speaker so Vasquez can hear this?”_

“No! Alex stop. You need to help me,” Kara pleaded, scanning the shelves. “One says clinical strength do I need that? Or one has moisturizer? Do you get dry under there? Do I have to worry about that now?”

_“Okay Kara, you need to just come in and we'll check you out.”_

Kara shook her head. “No, I can't. Cat has some meetings after lunch. So you have to help me. I'm going to be sitting right next to her, and she's wearing that perfume, and those heels, and- Roa I'm getting hot again. Maybe I should get the kind with baking-”

_“Oh my God Kara. You're such a moron,”_ Alex let out, exasperated. _“Maybe if you stopped staring at you bosses legs, and smelling her, and swooning when she touches your hair…”_

Kara could hear Vasquez laughing in the background. “I- I- I didn’t swoon,” she insisted.

_“You’re in a constant state of swooning,”_ Alex corrected. _“You’re not sick, you’re hot and bothered,”_ she continued, not letting Kara get a word in. _“Get your alien hormones under control, or act on them.”_

Kara nearly dropped her phone. “Act,” Kara squeaked. “Act on them. Nooo… that's bad.”

_“Nooo,”_ Alex mimicked. _“I think next time Cat Grant is close enough to brush the hair out of your face, you should make a move.”_

“I don't make moves, and even if I did Cat doesn't want me to be making them towards her.”

_“I've been to that office often enough to say, with certainty, that that woman has the serious hots for you. So it's time to step up Supergirl. Vasquez agrees. She says go for it, or she will.”_

“She gets anywhere near Cat and I'll melt her face,” Kara mumbled.

Both women on the other end started laughing. _“Then get yourself under control, and go back to work. And tonight,when the two of you are alone late in the office, you just…tell her you like her new perfume.”_

Kara rubbed a wet palm against her dress. “I think I need clinical strength.”


	14. Hold Me (Forever)

Carter had gone to bed. The drain of school, a hearty dinner, and a couple of hours of very competitive board game playing had worn him out. He said his good nights without a request from Cat, and now Kara is left fidgeting with the dice. 

She recounts her paltry stack of Monopoly money to keep herself from tearing it into little pieces. She knew this would happen tonight. She knew ever since Cat had asked her to come for dinner. It was their fourth real date, and Kara wasn't as naive as people seemed to think. She knew that things were expected at a certain point. She knew what it meant when the person you were seeing asked you to come over on a Friday night. This wasn't going to just be making out in the back of a limo. Not with the way Cat was looking at her. 

“Do you want to keep playing, Supergirl? Or do you want to cash in what little money you have left for something much more thrilling?”

Kara swallows the lump in her throat. It's hard and it hurts on the way down, but this is how it always seems to go. The boy in high school whose charming opener dissolved into a lewd pickup line. The girls in college who wanted soft skin and tight abs but just to experiment with. The creeps at the office who would ask for help only to linger too long by her desk. 

Cat’s different, she tells herself. Cat knows her, all of her, but there’s still that lump, and there’s still that lingering ache reminding her that she doesn’t really have much else to offer a woman like Cat. The nice dinners, the kissing, the soft looks and touches were just leading to this. 

And as Cat pulls the crumpled wad of play money from her hand, and tugs her over across the plush expanse of the couch, Kara can almost convince herself that this will be enough. That having this with Cat is better than the make believe of having everything.

So she props herself up, hands on the arm of the sofa, as Cat settles beneath her. The tug on the front of her shirt has Kara's head dipping. She presses a firm thigh between Cat's as they spread, and Kara is rewarded with a soft moan just as their lips meet. And it's enough, she repeats. It's enough. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Kara ventures as they pull apart, her mouth smeared with Cat's lipstick. 

Cat wipes at a streak on Kara's chin with her thumb as she catches her breath. “I don't think it's quite my bedtime yet, darling.”

Kara doesn’t have time to clarify before she’s pulled back down into a ravenous kiss. Even she’s struggling to breathe when they separate, burying her face in Cat’s neck, kissing just below her ear. “Won’t it be more comfortable in bed?” She murmurs.

Cat takes Kara’s face between her hands and tugs gently until Kara gets the hint and lifts her head. “What’s the hurry?”

Kara sputters before managing to speak. “No- Nothing. I just thought-” Cat is studying her face intently and Kara can’t seem to finish her sentence. 

“Thought what, Kara?” It’s gentle rather than pressing, and she waits to give Kara the opportunity to arrange her thoughts.

Kara tries to look away, but Cat’s slipped one hand down to grab her chin and Kara feels powerless. “That that’s what you wanted,” she manages.

“You thought I brought you here to share in a rare evening at home with my son so I could get you in my bed.” It’s not a question because Cat knows the answer. She presses her lips together and closes her eyes. “You need to get off me.”

Kara scrambles to comply. On her feet with a rush of super speed. She knocks into the coffee table, scattering the pieces of their discarded game. Cat’s Boardwalk hotel falls to the carpet as Kara struggles to get out of the way. “I’m- I’m sorry,” she stammers, turning to flee. Cat’s hand shoots out over the arm of the sofa to stop her.

“You better be more than sorry, after what you just insinuated.”

Kara is adept at hearing the hurt beneath the seething, and she’s on her knees at the edge of the couch before Cat’s hand slips off her forearm. “I just-”

But Cat isn’t finished. “How could you think- with all we’ve been through, and all we know about each other- that _sex_ ,” she spits out, still looking straight ahead, focused on the darkened fireplace. “Is all I could want from you? Do you think so little of me?” 

There’s only silence while Kara struggles to compose an answer. Cat keeps her jaw clenched and stifles any sobs, but when she turns to look at Kara unshed tears have doused the sparks of anger in her eyes. Flames transformed into a smoldering mass of hurt and confusion. 

“No Cat,” Kara rushes out. “I don’t- I think you’re everything. ”

Cat lifts her chin, turning back to look at the fireplace. She brushes a treacherous tear from her cheek. “That’s what I thought.” 

“You are,” Kara confirms, reaching out tentatively. Her hand hovers over Cat’s that remain folded in her lap. “You’re my world Cat. This one and every other. You’re the stars and even the space between them, but-”

Cat whips her head back around. “But what?” It’s gentler than she intended, but that’s how she is with Kara.

“But I’m not,” Kara finishes just above a whisper. Any louder and her voice will fail her.

“Oh Kara,” Cat nearly sobs, reaching out and pulling her in. Their positions are awkward but Kara accepts any contact without hesitation. She bends forward, still on her knees, to bury her face in Cat’s stomach.

“I just thought what else could I really give you,” she mumbles into the soft cotton of Cat's shirt. 

“So much, so much,” Cat repeats into blonde curls, punctuating every affirmation with a kiss. “I might be the planet and the stars and the infinite expanse of space, but Kara my darling, you are the sun. You're the light and the warmth. Please don't ever doubt that.” 

Kara sucks in a ragged breath and calms slowly as Cat rubs her back with firm strokes. 

“There's my supergirl,” Cat murmurs, as Kara finally lifts her head. “Even before I knew just how super you were.”

Kara wipes at her eyes, laying her cheek against Cat's thigh. “Yeah?”

Cat hums, combing her fingers through Kara's hair, pulling apart a once tight braid. “My super assistant, super reporter, super girlfriend…”

Finally Kara smiles, her eyes sparkling without the sheen of tears. “Super girlfriend,” she repeats. “I like that.”

Cat runs her knuckles over a rosy cheek. “Promise me you’ll never reduce our relationship, or me, or yourself like that again.”

Kara lifts her head, nodding. “I promise, and I’m sorry. I just-”

“I know darling,” Cat is quick to interject. “But you’re more than just the super bod.”

Kara’s surprised by the laughter that bubbles up. It’s warm and it’s light and it crumbles the lump in her throat. “Super bod?” 

“You’re so much more,” Cat asserts, though makes no effort to be covert as she glimpses down the front of Kara’s gaping shirt. “But obviously I’ve noticed.” She adds with a cheeky smile. 

Kara smiles too, flexing as she runs her hands along the tops of Cat’s thighs and straining the seams as she puts on a show.

Cat laughs, throwing her head back and laying her hands on Kara's. “Yes, I’ve certainly noticed those,” she admits, trailing her fingers up Kara’s forearms. “And I’m not going to deny that I may have indulged in a fantasy or two, nothing explicit- well not too explicit,” she clarifies at Kara’s raised eyebrow. “Not while I was at my desk anyways.”

Kara can’t help it when her jaw drops open. “At your desk?”

Cat shrugs, but a lecherous smile tugs on full lips. “I'd try to keep those PG,” she answers. “But in the summers when the cardigans get put away…” she trails off with a dramatic sigh. “Do you want to know what I fantasized about most often?”

Kara perks up. “What kind of lascivious things were you conjuring up behind that desk?” She asks with a laugh. 

Cat gives her a soft smile, bringing up a hand to cup Kara's cheek. “PG darling,” she corrects. 

“Uh-huh,” Kara counters unconvinced, earning her a gentle tap to her cheek. 

“It was,” Cat insists, the light tone of her voice dissipating. “I told you this isn't just about sex. It never was. I need you to understand that.”

Kara presses her lips together and nods. “I do, and I'm sor-”

She's cut off as Cat leans forward for a gentle kiss. “I know,” she murmurs, touching her forehead to Kara's. “And it's okay. Now may I continue, so that we can get to the part where you make this fantasy come true?”

Kara chuckles, bumping her nose against Cat's playfully. “By all means then. Please continue.”

Cat let's out a little huff as she pulls back slightly, hands dropping from Kara's cheeks to rest on broad shoulders. She gives the muscles there an appreciative squeeze and can't quite contain her contented sigh. “Well,” she starts, hands continuing to rove over Kara's shoulders and arms. “Before I knew just how super the super bod was, I often found myself thinking about you in certain situations… lifting heavy objects.”

Kara grins and can't help herself as she flexes a little more. “What kinds of heavy objects?”

Cat waves a hand dismissively over Kara's shoulder. “Oh whatever was around. Though I did go through a phase where I imagined you changing the water cooler.”

Kara smirked. “And how much water did I spill on myself?”

Cat bites her lip as twirls one of Kara's loose curls around her finger. “Enough.”

“But this was just a phase?”

“Well not the lifting, just what you were lifting.”

Kara needs to squint to make room for her smile. “What phase came after the water cooler? Filing cabinets?”

“Me,” Cat answers, punctuated with a dreamy sigh, that she would have berated herself over in any other situation. But as she finds herself being swept off the couch, she also finds that she doesn't care. 

“Like this?” Kara asks already on her feet, one arm under Cat's knees and the other around her back, carefully cradling her tiny frame. 

Cat sucks in a quick, startled breath, but quickly recovers as she's held tight, the strength of Kara's arms allaying any fears she has of being dropped. Settling in, Cat wraps her arms around Kara's neck, and lays her head on a broad shoulder. 

“This is perfect,” she murmurs, accompanied by another contented sigh.

The fluttering in Kara's chest quickly reaches her toes, and, before she realizes, they're two feet off the ground. 

“Kara!” Cat squeaks, holding even tighter. 

“It's okay,” Kara's quick to reassure, laying a tender kiss to Cat's temple. “I've got you. This is a good time to tell you that I tend to… float when I'm super happy.”

“Super happy,” Cat repeats with a smile, relaxing and burying closer to Kara’s safe, solid body. “Well this certainly adds a new layer to my fantasies.” When she feels Kara lips on her temple and the soft laugh that washes over her cheek, Cat can't help but sigh again. “This is all I need. Please don’t forget that.”

Kara nods, her cheek settling on the crown of Cat’s head. “I won’t,” she promises, riding a wave of happiness that has her drifting around the room. 

Cat doesn’t seem to notice, her eyes closed as she buries her face in Kara’s neck. “How long do you think you could hold me for?”

The fresh lump in Kara’s throat is an entirely new sensation, and as she swallows it, it dissolves into a warmth that permeates every cell in her body, filling them with more energy than the brightest rays of yellow sun. “Forever,” she manages. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com (I'm not the best prompt filler but I do love to chat)


End file.
